post_millennialsfandomcom-20200213-history
Nate Saracen
Nathan Gregory Saracen, better known as Nate,' '''is a main character in ''Post Millennials. He is somewhat lost in what he wants to pursue and slowly learning not to live life in the moment all the time. He is currently attending Illinois University. After suffering a career ending injury in high school football, Nate's life is turned upside down as he battles with drug addiction and trying to find his place in the world. He graduated from Eleanor Roosevelt High School in Time For Me To Fly. Nate's family life has a strong influence on the way he lives his life. His parents don't believe in his ability to succeed academically and as a result, they pushed him into sports where he has been subject to an extremely brutal environment based on peer pressure. He loves football but is devastated after tearing his ACL during his junior season. A lot of the pressure Nate puts on himself comes from his older brother, Tommy Saracen, who his parents always adore as doing everything perfectly and being the favorite child. As a result of the constant peer pressure from his friends, Nate often gets involved in very messy romantic conflicts. His primary romantic interests are Keltie Reid, Ana Jalil, Sophie Finch, and Grace Knox. Although he dates Keltie mostly because of the pressure from his friends to get a girlfriend, he dates the other three because he genuinely likes them. He dates Ana on and off for several seasons until he ultimately ends things when she has an abortion without talking to him first. Nate ultimately falls for Sophie after finding comfort in her when Olive Cohen moves away. Sophie is Nate's main supporter when it comes to his troubling mental health. After breaking up with Sophie in season five, Nate begins dating Grace when the two bond over tearing down Charlie Parcher. They create a campus wide sexual assault awareness campaign and Nate supports her through her recovery. Nate's friendships usually take a backseat to his relationships until later in the series. Most of his friendships at the beginning of the series are superficial and based on the sports he plays, but after his ACL injury, he becomes close friends with Olive Cohen. They support each other through both of their struggles with mental health and develop a strong bond until Olive ultimately moves away in For What It's Worth. Nate is also close friends with Jackson Finch for a while until falling in love with Jackson's sister, Sophie. Nate also forms close friendships with Keltie, Sophie, and Grace while not in a relationship with them. It isn't until later in high school and college when Nate starts to form a friendship with his best friend, Mikey Cole. The two become extremely close and support each other through a lot of conflict. Nate doesn't have a lot of enemies but his primary conflict throughout the series is with Charlie Parcher. After joining Charlie's fraternity at Illinois University, Sigma Chi, Nate quickly realizes the flaws in the way Charlie is running the fraternity and teams up with other characters in order to take him down. He is portrayed by Nolan Gerard Funk.